Authentication of the identity of a party attempting to execute a commercial transaction, access proprietary data or software, or make other use of online services may be used to prevent an unauthorized or malicious use of the party's identity and the requested services. A lack of adequate authentication can result in the loss of secure information, theft of products or services, etc. Authentication of a party's identity may be desirable when electronically transferring personal information.